


Nights in Sandbridge Fanart

by NovaRain



Series: Inspired by Writers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Safe and (the) Sound fanart. Simple doodle with Tony, Bucky, and Lucky. Tried giving Bucky some stubble again, looks a lot better as sparse instead of my “OCD” tendency to make things even. The story is awesome and can be found on “Imagine Tony and Bucky” website and AO3 under tisfan and 27dragons. Not my original characters. Ink on printer paper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe and (the) Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573350) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> Safe and (the) Sound fanart. Simple doodle with Tony, Bucky, and Lucky. Tried giving Bucky some stubble again, looks a lot better as sparse instead of my “OCD” tendency to make things even. The story is awesome and can be found on “Imagine Tony and Bucky” website and AO3 under tisfan and 27dragons. Not my original characters. Ink on printer paper.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Jan reuniting after years apart. These good friends would never forget one another.
> 
> Inspired by tisfan and 27dragons’ Nights in Sandbridge series. I have no talent in fashion, so Tony has a weird mix of a tux/suit, but I still like how it came out. Jan’s dress is meant to look rather floral with petaled skirt, plus ribbons to add a more feminine look (not that she needs it). 
> 
> Ink on printer paper. Line art.


	3. Meet the Fiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During their reunion, Tony takes the opportunity to introduce Bucky (his fiance) to Jan. 
> 
> Inspired by tisfan and 27dragons’ Nights in Sandbridge series. Bucky is wearing the same weird tux/suit outfit that Tony is, but is sporting slicked back hair and feeling like a fish out of water. I don’t think he knows how to handle Jan’s exuberance. 
> 
> Ink on printer paper. Line art.


End file.
